Weiss' nightmare
by Krimsonblade342
Summary: Weiss Schnee has found love in her teammate yang Xiao long, but some of her family doesn't agree with this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so yeah I decided to rewrite Weiss' nightmare and this is the end result I hop you enjoy**

Weiss sat on her knees, she was bleeding from the deep cuts that covered a great portion of her small body. Her injuries were minor compared to that of the broken girl she held protectively. Yang. Yangs left hand was shattered like a glass bottle, her right forearm was broken into three pieces. Weiss was certain some of her ribs were broken and she was pretty sure one her lungs had collapsed. Weiss looked up from the poor blonde. She looked at the forest that Surrounded them. There was search lights, THEY were still looking for them, she lifts up Yang up onto her back trying to carry the larger girl. She manages to carry the girl a good distance into the forest where they found only more search lights. Weiss knew they had no where to run, She laid Yang against a tree and drew her rapier Myrtenaster.

Weiss jerks up awake, her heart was pounding. She rubs the sweat from her forehead. She looks around the dorm room In beacon academy she saw Blake and Ruby laying in there bed on her left. When the members of team rwby starting dating one another they got rid of the 'bunk beds' and went with just two king sized beds. Weiss looks to her right to see Yang slowly sitting up in bed. "Another nightmare?" Weiss nodded with a soft sigh, she'd been having nightmares like this for weeks now, they started when she came out to her parents and sister as gay. Winter her sister had to act disgusted to fool their parents but she really supported her sister with all her heart, winter and Weiss were raised to respect and fear their parents. Winter had this built in but Weiss on the other hand had this weakened due to her friends helping her loosen up.

Yang hugged the heiress kissing her shoulder, She had hated hearing Weiss' groans of fear at night. "What happened this time?" Weiss pushed her hair out of her face and quickly recapped her dream. "We went deeper in the woods only to find more lights, we were surrounded, I laid you down so I could fight."

Yang hugged tighter. "Is that it?" Weiss nodded, she rubbed Yangs hand that was wrapped around her. The blonde fist fighter kissed Weiss to help ease her nerves. Weiss kissed back letting off a small blush, she was still too shy to be the one to kiss first but she use to be worse to a point where she couldn't even hug Yang without gaining to completion of Ruby's cloak.

Yang laid down pulling Weiss with her. "Well let's try to get some sleep, we've got classes in the morning." Weiss nodded moving closer to Yang die warmth, it was the middle of winter and tomorrow was the last day before winter break. Weiss planned to stay at beacon to spend her break with her team and more specifically Yang. She planned to call her parents in the morning to let them know of this decision and send her best wishes. Yang fell asleep quickly snuggling the heiress. Weiss couldn't get to sleep as quickly but managed to pass out after an hour or so.

Yang slowly awoke as she heard the sound of the teams alarm clock on a night stand between the two beds. She slowly got up and walked over to the clock and turned it off. Yang turned back to her bed to see Weiss still asleep, usually it was Weiss who woke up everyone but Yang felt that she needed the extra sleep. Yang walked over to her sister and Blake's bed, she put her hands on Ruby and shook her softly. "Ruby time to get up, you can sleep after today." Ruby groaned and slowly sat up Blake shifting awake as well. "Hey sis how'd you sleep." Ruby asked as she stretched. "I slept well, Weiss however..." Yang sighed as she looked back to the still sleeping girl. "Another nightmare?" Yang nodded and look down. "She's been having them for weeks now and it keeps her up at night, I don't know how to help her. I'm Worried about her Ruby." Blake yawned as her ears flicked and her eyes fully opened. "The most you can do is be there for her when she needs you." Blake saids as she heads to the bathroom with Ruby following close behind. Once they were in the bathroom Yang turned her attention to Weiss and decided to wake her up. She stepped closer and gave the girl a light shake

"Hey Weissy get up we've got classes." Weiss stirred and quickly got up. "Hey Yang, good morning." Yang smiled and kissed the girl catching her a little off guard. Weiss blushes but returns the kiss. After a few minutes Ruby and Blake step out of the bathroom in towels. "Ready for a showered Weiss?" Weiss stands up Still blushing a little. "yes." Weiss walks to the bathroom with Yang following close behind, Weiss turned to her. "Let me guess you want to shower together?" Yang smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Y-yeah, I guess it's a no again?" Yang had begged for Weiss to shower with her for weeks. Weiss sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I guess we could try it." Yang smiled and jumped up hugging Weiss "oh Weissy I'm so happy you're willing to give it a try." Weiss groaned but did pull a small smile.

Yang and Weiss stepped into the bathroom together. Yang grinned in joy at the fact she was able to break Weiss down about showering together. The heiress pulled off her pajamas her cheeks giving off a small blush. "This will be, an interesting experience." Yang smiled as she pulled down her short shorts. "Oh don't worry Weiss, this is just a way for us to get closer." Weiss sighed as she finished getting undressed "and besides its not like I'm gonna do something you won't lik-" yang was silenced when she turned to see Weiss, not because of her loves body but because of the scars that covered it. "Oh my god Weiss w-where did these scars come from." yang stepped closer as she looked at each scar. Weiss looked away in shame. "They're... Training scars, from when my father taught me to fight." Yang looked at Weiss in complete shock. "What kind of father would do this to their own daughter?" "An angry drunk." Yangs eyes opened wide. "What?" Weiss cursed herself for slipping up. "Before I was born the Schnee dust corporation wasn't as powerful as it is now, but when I did come to this world the company grew fast. My father saw this as an omen that I would be the future of the company, so with that thought he trained me viciously and started drinking when at first I didn't show much potential as a fighter. H-he wouldn't hold back when we trained, and thanks to him I'm covered in scares."

Yang pulled the short girl into a hug. "Weiss I'm so sorry, you must've endured so much. I-I couldn't imagine the pain you were in." Weiss hugged Yang back. "There's more to it but for now I don't want to talk about it." Weiss' voice was uneasy, and shaky. "Okay babe, we'll talk over the break." Weiss nodded and stepped into the shower turning it on. The water was still hot, Yang joined her in the shower and smiled as the water ran over the two. "See this isn't so bad." Weiss smiled "you're right, it's kinda nice to have some time to talk with each other in the morning." Yang grabbed the bottle of body wash on the shower rack. "Let me wash your back." Weiss blushes heavily at Yangs request. "Um I-I'm not sure." Yang patted her head. "Don't worry I'll be quick about it." Weiss nodded and slowly turned around.

Yang sighed as she saw the scars that covered her back, she placed a gently hand on Weiss' shoulder as she placed kiss after kiss on the scars. Weiss had a small blush on her cheeks. Once Yang was done she began to wash Weiss' back. Weiss felt herself relax and unwind as her lover continued to clean her back. "Thank you Yang, I needed to relax." Yang smiled and turned Weiss around to Rinse off her back. "No problem lovely." The two quickly finished bathing and exited the bathroom wrapped in towels. Once they were all dressed they head to class. Weiss had to call her parents to let them know about her plan to spend winter break with her team. It would have to come after class though.


	2. Chapter 2: the call

**A/N: I decided to actually work on this story. It took some time cause I wanted it to be a good length. As always leave a review if you enjoyed and enjoy reading.**

Weiss walked down the hallway to her Grimm physiology class, Yang was the only one with her. Blake and Ruby were in a free period they would spend together. Weiss glanced to her lower right side slightly staring at Yangs hand. Weiss was always nervous to hold Yangs hand in public afraid it would become a big deal in the media. Yang noticed the glance and smiled reaching over and wrapping her fingers around Weiss' hand. Weiss stiffened slightly looking over at Yang. "Y-yang W-what are you doing?" Yangs lips curled as her girlfriend stuttered. "Just holding your hand." "Bu-" Yang pulled Weiss into a small empty corridor. Without a hesitating Yang kissed Weiss. The heiress was going to object but quickly lost the strength to feeling her body loosen up a few seconds into the kiss.

After a minute or so Yang pulled away from her kissing with Weiss leaving the small girl lightheaded. "Relax, us holding hands won't hurt anything." Weiss sighed realizing how scared she'd been over nothing. "You're right, I-I'm sorry." Yang smiled and decided to take a bit of a risk. yang wrapped her arms around Weiss and lowered her hand and gave a light pat on Weiss' ass, this action caused Weiss to jump in surprise coming closer to Yang. The heiress glared at Yang, her harden expression softened immediately seeing Yangs loving smile. "Please don't do that in public again..." Yang giggled "alright."

The two made their way to the class room sitting down next to each other. The class was Taught by professor oobleck. Once the bell rang the two quickly began the lecture, oobleck spoke first, in his usual speedy speech. "As I'm sure all of you know, well at least those who pay attention." He shot a look at the talking Cardin in the back row. "That most Grimms have a physiology similar to that of animals." Oobleck pulled down a digram of a common Grimm Beowulf and a regular wolf. "As you can see by this diagram a Grimm Beowulf has many similarities to that of a wolf such as its back legs, it's razor sharp teeth, and its movement patterers." For once Weiss wasn't paying attention to the lecture but instead thinking about what her parents might say to her when she tells them of her plan.

Being deep in her thought Weiss barely noticed professor oobleck trying to get her attention. "H-huh what?" The professor cleared his throat. "I asked you what was another distinct similarity between the Beowulf and wolves." Weiss straighten up ready to answer the question. "A similarity is their natural instincts." Oobleck nods. "Yes you are correct Weiss." Weiss sighed at letting herself slip up and not pay attention. Seeing the girls distress clear on her face Yang put her left hand on Weiss' right hand trying to relax her. Weiss looked to her letting off a small smile.

The lecture went on for about an hour, oobleck assigned them a two person project to do over winter break. Their goal was to make a diorama of the similarities between a Grimm and their animal counter part. Naturally Yang and Weiss decided to work together. The two walked down the corridor to their room, that being their last class. "Let's see I think we should do the Ursa for our proj-" Yang wrapped an arm around Weiss. "Aww c'mon Weissy we can worry about that later let's go out and enjoy the snow." Weiss sighed as she was pulled close to the huntress, she could feel the warmth coming off her. "We should get a head start on it before we fall behind." Yang pouted giving Yang a big eyed look. "Pwease Weiss." The Schnee try to avoid her look but could still feel the eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. "Alright! Just stop with that look..." Yangs face did a figurative 180 degree turn and hugged Weiss in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you baby!" Weiss gasped for air as her lungs were squished. "Oh sorry" Yang loosened her grip letting Weiss breathe. The huntress breathed heavily recovering from the hug. "Before we doing anything I need to make a call, it's very important." Yang hearing what sounded like gloom in Weiss' voice looked at her curiously. "Weiss, do you need me to be there with you?" The huntress chewed on her bottom lip. "Yang you don't need to be there, I can handle it" Yang wrapped her hand around Weiss'. "We'll face this together, and be stronger because of it." Weiss smiled and decided to take a step forward. She planted a soft kiss onto the blondes cheek. This action surprised Yang but she smiled with glee. "Let's make that call."

After heading to their room to grab their heavy winter clothes they headed to a communication hub. As the two walked to the communication hub Weiss looked over Yang, she was wearing her usual clothes with only a coat and scarf. Weiss was layered wearing a pair of sweat pants over her jeans and a thick flannel shirt under her white coat. "Yang?" Looking over to the shorter girl Yang smiled. "Yeah hot stuff?" Weiss stopped looking over her again. "How are you not cold? It's the middle of winter and you're wearing short shorts and a coat." Yang smiled and pulled Weiss close. "My semblance keeps me warm, feel." Weiss could feel the heat radiating off of Yang. "Yeah you are pretty warm." Yang smiled. "Another side effect of my semblance." "Sounds lovely on a cold night." The two continue their walk to the communication hub.

Once they reached the hub they realized how lucky they got, no one was here so they had the whole communication room to themselves. The two sat down at a terminal Weiss typing in a private number only for her. Before she pressed enter she hesitated feeling a light pain in her chest. Yang reached her hand over gripping Weiss' tightly. The Schnee smiled and nodded entering the number. As the call connected A small window popped up showing what her parents saw. Weiss was seated in the middle of the screen with yang on screen a little to Weiss' right. As the call connected the well dressed mr Schnee. "Hello Weiss it's been some time since we've spoken." The man sighed in annoyance seeing the blonde girl off to the side. "Yang." It took all her will power to keep from yelling every know curse word at the man. Her hair on the other hand gained a light glow.

Weiss raised her hand coughing to clear her throat. "Hello father it has been some time since we last spoke." Looking to Yang for a quick second making sure the blonde wasn't getting any closer to her limit. "As I remember last time we spoke it ended in not so kind words, that were thrown both ways." Mr Schnee pinched the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. "Yes yes I recall. Now what is it you've called me about." Taking in a deep breath she spoke. "I have called to inform you that this winter break I'll be staying at beacon to help bond with my team." The older man frowned clearly not liking this news. "Weiss I believe this decision isn't in your best judgement. This action will only serve to further confuse you." Weiss gripped her leg. "Father that is not the case. I am sure of who I am and not being around my team won't make any difference." Mr Schnee began to grow more furious. "That is enough Weiss, you aren't what you claim to be! And it is time for you to understand that and stop this foolishness." Before Weiss could counter her argument Yang swiftly ended the call. "I'm too pissed to think of any clever insults for that man." Looking over Weiss could now fully see the glow of Yangs hair. "Yang... Are you okay?" Yangs only action was to reach over wrapping her arms around Weiss pulling her into a kiss. Seeing this helped to calm the girl Weiss continued the kiss. After a minute the two pulled off each other. "C'mon let's go back to the dorm."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ugh depression been kicking my ass so hard I haven't felt like writing anything t all Recently. But I powered through and got this chapter done. If you liked this please leave a review I love reading them they give me motivation to write. So without further ado, enjoy.**

Weiss sat on her bed working on the oobleck project by researching facts about bears to find out the similarities between them and Ursa. It was just hours after the call and Weiss felt oddly relaxed, she expected her body to be tense over what happened with her father earlier at beacon tower but no, she was fine. Weiss thought that it was likely due to Yangs reaction to her father and what happened afterwards. In any case Yang and Weiss were planning on staying in for the rest of the night, having felt enough excitement for one day. Yang came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth. She was in her usual yellow tank top and pajama pants. "Hey how's the project going?" Weiss looked up from her scroll to meet the look of Yang. "It's going well, I've managed to find more than enough information one bears to meet all the projects criteria. isn't it a bit early to be brushing your teeth?" Yang spit the tooth paste suds into her plastic cup. "I thought since we weren't going out anymore tonight I'd get it out of the way." Weiss nodded in understanding. "That's reasonable." Yang smiled heading back to the bathroom to finish her dental care. Weiss' icy eyes followed Yang, Weiss had felt a strong feeling of joy whenever she looked back on her decision to be with Yang but now the feeling was so much stronger and hotter.

After Yang finished cleaning her cup and tooth brush she stepped out of the bathroom and jump on her and Weiss' bed. Yang quickly snuggled up to her be loved Schnee. "So what's our plans for tomorrow?" Weiss smirked. "If we get a good chunk of this project done we can do whatever for the first few days of the vacation." Yang smiled looking at the notes Weiss had written so far. Weiss had done a lot of research, enough for the project so it was Yangs turn to organize it in a diagram. Pulling up her laptop Yang began typing the notes down into her computer, making them easier to organize into the diagram. Weiss looked on in somewhat shock at how quickly yang jumped into her homework. Usually Yang would put it off for a day or two before starting on a project, but not this time she was focused on her work. 'I've never seen Yang work this hard before, I'm guessing she wants us to get as much time together as possible. God I'm lucky to have her."

Half an hour later-

Yang had crunched through about a quarter of the diagram and decided to take a break. She laid back on the bed ready to rest, Yang was curios where her sister and Blake had been, only now realizing that they weren't in the room. She hadn't seen them since school let out. Before she could go deeper into thought on this problem, Weiss stepped into the room holding a tray with a sandwich and two drinks, a soda for Yang and a bottle of water for Weiss since Weiss wasn't one for sugar. "Hey Weiss I didn't realize you left." Weiss smiled. "You were so hard at work I didn't want to disturb you." The heiress gently sat down on the bed and rested the tray on her lap. Looking over at the laptop sat on Yangs lap Weiss was surprised at how much she had done. "Yang this is amazing, you're working harder than I ever expected!" The brawler smiled at her loves praising. "Well I try." Weiss looked at the tray on food in her lap. "I got you this as a treat for working hard but after seeing this, you deserve something much more." Yang smiled pulling Weiss closer to her. "I hope that means something special tonight." Weiss blushed a little but smiled.

Looking at the tray Weiss picked up one half of the sandwich and began to eat. Yang took the other half and ate the sandwich at a slightly faster pace, it was Yangs favorite: ham and cheese sandwich on whole wheat. Once the two finished eating Weiss pulled the laptop off of Yangs lap and set it down on her nightstand. "I think you've worked hard enough for one night, what should we do now?" Yang thought about what to do. "I'm not sure." Weiss looked at the clock realizing it was actually becoming late, she looked out the window to see that it was pitch black. "I think we should get some rest, we can enjoy ourselves in the morning." Yang nodded. "Sounds like a wonderful idea. Hey where's Ruby and Blake been?" Yang said remembering her thoughts about her teammates. Weiss' response was a light shrug of her shoulders. "I think they decided to go to a late night movie or something like." Yang nodded. "Probably." Weiss sighed and laid down on the bed pulling the blanket over top her. Yang quickly followed scooting a little closer to her girlfriend. Weiss smiled feeling her heat. "Yang?" "Yeah?" "I love you." Yang smiled. "I love you too." The two were quick to fall asleep.

For once all month Weiss slept through the whole night without a nightmare, without a squirm of fear or worry. In the morning after her peaceful sleep Weiss awoke to feel a slight shiver, her immediate reaction was to scoot closer to Yangs side of the bed in hopes of warmth. To her surprise she felt no such heat. Fully opening her eyes Weiss looked around for Yang to find no blonde strong girl. She saw Ruby and Blake cuddled up together in their bed laying under the blankets as still as some corpses. Weiss stood up from her mostly warm bed, hearing the bed frame squeak Blake poked her head up to look at Weiss her uncovered ears twitching. The heiress noticed this and gave her full attention to her teammates bed. "Oh hey Blake sorry to wake you." Blake shook her head to disagree with the girl. "I've been up, I've just been held hostage forced to keep my beloved rose warm." Blake pulled back the blankets revealing the sleeping Ruby wrapped around Blake's upper. Weiss sighed knowing just how hard it can be to wake Ruby. "She sleeps like a rock no matter what, the room could be on fire and she'd still want five minutes." Blake laughed lightly. "Yeah but that's apart of her charm, she's like a free spirited child." Weiss remembered her reason for even leaving her bed, the lack of Ruby's half sister laying beside her. "Blake have you seen Yang? I just woke up so I'm not sure where she went." Blake covered up Ruby seeing the girl give off a light shiver before nodding. "She just went out to get us breakfast a few minutes ago. She said something about an amazing doughnut shop." Weiss nodded understanding. A wide smile cane onto the heiress' face as she thought of her girlfriend and what happened the day before. Blake smirked noticing the wide smile painted on the girls lips. "That's the biggest smile I've seen you make in a while." Weiss' cheeks redden as she turned her head away becoming very interested in whatever was out the window. "I just love her very much."

Blake smiled liking the happiness in Weiss' voice. "Any plans today Weiss?" Weiss looked up and cupped her chin in thought. "I want to do something special for her but I don't know." Weiss' Faunus teammate began to think as well. "How about a romantic dinner?" Weiss shook her head. "No Yangs never the type of girl for romantic restaurants." Suddenly it came to her. "I know I'll have a movie night for us, I'll get her favorite snacks, drinks, and movies. It'll be amazing." Blake looked at the heiress with a look of slight disbelief. Noticing this Weiss looked at her. "What?" Blake smiled. "There's the slight problem of where me and Ruby will be going for the night." Weiss smiled already having a solution. "You could go over to Jaune and the others." Blake sighed not looking forward to dealing with trying to wake up Ruby. "Alright."

20 minutes later~

Yang walked down the hall of the dorm building carrying a small box of doughnuts. Yang was competent in her selection, for Ruby she had picked up an apple fritter, Weiss a whole wheat doughnut since she wasn't a fan of surgery stuff. Blake a white powdered doughnut, and for herself she picked up a chocolate frosted doughnut.

As Yang approached her dorm room Jaune stepped out the door of team JNPRs room. "Oh hey Yang, didn't expect you to be up this early." Yang stopped and turned to speak with Jaune. "Oh hey, yeah I woke up early to get doughnuts for my team." Jaune nodded. "Double chocolate for Ruby I'm guessing?" Yang shook her head "nah just an apple fritter." Jaune let out a small laugh. "I see wanting something with fruit to act like it's healthy." yang smirked. "Yeah that's how Ruby is and that's how I love her." The blonde man nodded. "Well talk to you later, oh and tell Weiss a said hello." Jaune said with a somewhat romantic tone. Yang clinched her teeth keeping up the smile and nodded. To spare jaunes feelings team rwby and the rest of team JNPR decided not to tell him about Yang and Weiss' relationship. They felt he wouldn't handle it well and slunk down into the pit of sadness known as depression.

Yang open the door of her dorm room holding the box of doughnuts in an out stretched hand. "I got doughnuts!" Yang said in her usual loud way. Blake smiled and looked to her right patting Ruby's cheek to wake her up. "Ruby wake up we have doughnuts." Ruby groans not budging. "Ruby." the young girl groaned again. "Ruby." Another groan. Blake huffed and quickly bit down Ruby's shoulder. "OOOWWWW!" Ruby jumped up Rubbing her shoulder where it was bitten. "Blake why'd you bite me?!" Blake smirked. "You wouldn't wake up, and I thought you liked being bit." Yang snorts at the last part of what Blake said. Ruby's face became as red as her cloak. "Please don't talk about our sex life when our team is in the room!"

Yang bit back a laugh and set the box of sweets down on the desk next to the door. "Alright alright calm down rubes. I got doughnuts so come and get yours before Blake decides to bite into it like she did you." Ruby opened her mouth to retort but nothing really came to mind so she just sighed and sat up moving to the edge of the bed Blake doing the same. They stood and walked over to the desk, finally catching the smell of pastries once the box was opened. "For the lovely Ruby Rose, we have a delicious apple fritter." Yang saids as she pulled out the pastry and handed it to her sister who was getting wide eyed at the sweet. "Yaaang... you know exactly what I love." Ruby said smilingly as wide as she could. "I know my baby sister. Next for miss belladonna we have a white powdered doughnut." Yang second sentence came out with a... slightly more elegant tone. Blake smiled and took the powder treat. "I do love powdered doughnuts." Blake said as she walked back to her bed. Yang grabbed hers and Weiss' doughnuts and walked over to their bed with her usual confident strut. "For the beautiful Weiss schnne we have a simple whole wheat doughnut." Yang spoke in a loving tone of voice, completely different to her usual way of speaking. Weiss laughed lightly before plucking the doughnut from the callus covered hands of Yang. "Why thank you miss xiao long, may I ask what you got yourself?" Yang smiled, pulling up the chocolate frosted glazed doughnut. "For myself we have a scrumptious chocolate frosted glazed doughnut, being my favorite type."

Weiss smiled in delight enjoying Yangs tone of voice when she tried sounding more... professional. Yang began eating her doughnut in her usual face stuffing method taking away Weiss' smile, which is replaced by a sigh of annoyance and fierce scowl. "Why must you be charming one second and the immediate next second repulsing." In most situations Yang would've broken the jaw of anyone who'd talk to her like that. But seeing how it was her girlfriend and she more than definitely didn't mean it. Yang let it slide off her as she reached over wrapping an arm around Weiss' tiny & slim frame. "Aww come on Weissy~ you know you love me no matter what." Weiss sighed and leaned into Yang."I do but sometimes it can be a bit irritating with how you act." Yang used a napkin she had taken from the stack near laying next to the box to wipe her mouth off. "I'm sorry Weiss I know I can be a bit of a slob." Weiss blushes as she sees the honest smile on Yang lips. "I-its okay."

Ruby cleared her throat as she used her semblance to gather up a bag and a couple other things. "As much as I love seeing my sister and her love happy. I must being going and get my workout on. Blake you wanna join me?" Blake stood up stretching her arms letting out a quiet purr. "Yeah might as well, don't really have anything better to do right now." Blake gathered her workout clothes and followed Ruby out the door.

"Well looks like we're all alone now." Weiss saids as she leans further into Yangs side enjoying Yangs subtle scent. "Yes it does, maybe we should have a bit of fun if you know what I mean~." Yang spoke with a sensual tone of voice working her fingers under the hem of Weiss' pajama pants. Weiss' completion turned a deep red at Yangs words. "Y-Yang?" Yang chuckled. "I was jok-." "yes." Yangs head shot up and looked the girl nuzzled on her side. "W-what did you say?" Weiss blushed and looked down. "I said yes... we can if you're ready." Yang looked at her teammate and lover with what was a shocked look now becoming a joyful one as she kissed Weiss deeply making her fall back on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: friendly advice

**A/N: so I've been very busy and really haven't had the time to write anything really, but I finally got this finished and ready to post. Please leave a review if you wish and I hope you enjoy.**

Yang liked to do a lot of things with her time, fighting, working out, making admittedly terrible jokes. But those were all trumped by the heart warming feeling of holding a happy and sleeping Weiss. The two had just finished having their 'fun' when Weiss fell asleep. Yang didn't expect anything less from her, that 30 minutes of their entanglement being her first time. She also didn't expect Weiss' extremely cuddly sleep style afterwards. All Yang could do without disturbing the heiress was move her head. But she enjoyed that, it didn't really bother her too much.

Yangs smile faded as she noticed Weiss' scars, she had forgotten about them ever since Weiss gave her permission to go to town with her. Yang wiggled her left arm out from under the dust user and moved it to her back. Yang rubbed her fingers over the scars covering her girlfriends back. 'What kind of person would do this to his daughter?' Yang thought to herself as she massaged weiss' back.

She then heard Weiss groan leading her to then begin to unravel herself from Yang and turn over on her side. Yangs touch must've tickled her, causing the girl to move, but at least now she could move. Yang sat up and stretch her back, her legs were stiff from lack of movement and starting to fall asleep. 'I need a walk." Yang told herself as she slipped on her boots and grabbed her coat. As she pulled her arm through the sleeve she heard to frame of her bed squeak. "Yang, What are you doing?" Yang smiled hearing Weiss' voice from behind her, she spun around on her heel to look at Weiss. "I'm just going for a walk around the campus, my legs were starting to fall asleep." Weiss nodded and sat up stretching her arms out. "Okay, I think I'll take a nice hot bath while your gone. Maybe try that body wash Blake got for me." Yang grinned at Weiss' plan. "I might have stay if that's the case!" With that Yang walked out the door leaving the heiress with a blush.

While Yang regularly visited the gym to stay in good physical condition A walk around beacon academy did just as well. Once she reached the fountain in the main courtyard she stopped. She sat down for a sec and took a breather she could feel the sting of the freezing air entering her warm lungs. "I guess a member of one beacons highest ranking 1st year teams needs to stay in shape, no matter the weather." Yang looked up to meet the covered gaze of coco adel. "Hey coco, what are you still doing at beacon?" Yang asked as coco sat down next to her. "I should be asking you that question." Yang sighed, and scratched her neck. "I'm here to be with my team."

Coco reached into her purse and pulled a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from it. Yang looked on curious. "You smoke coco?" Coco lit her cigarette and took a huff of it. "No I don't, at least that's what velvet thinks." Yang hummed in understanding as she looked at the clouded sky. "So how is velvet, everything going okay between you two?" Coco exhaled the smoke and knocked the ash of her cigarette. "Yeah everything's going well with me and my dear bunny. We're spending the break with each other. Though I wish she'd stop hassling me about my smoking." Yang nodded smiling. "She's looking out for your health, a fashionista needs good lungs."

Coco turn her head to Yang. "By the way, I saw you a Weiss leaving the Communication tower yesterday, you looked like your blood was boiling. Is everything okay?" Yang nodded her head but quickly looked to the ground as she remembered what had happened. "Yeah it was just weiss' father, he got me pissed off." Coco looked to Yang curiously, then it clicked. "He doesn't like you, or do you not like him?" Yang gripped the fountain thinking of mr schnne. "The hate's mutual, for a lot of reasons" Yang spoke with gritted teeth and deep rooted anger in her words.

Coco examined the blonde fighter for a second. "It must be pretty bad if it's got you in a light glow." Coco said referring to her hair. "Is it something you want to talk about?" Coco put put out her cigarette and gave full attention to Yang.

Yang turn to Coco letting her hair dim. "If I tell you this, you can't let anyone else know AT ALL, okay?" Coco nodded and Yang proceeded. "When me and Yang started becoming friends, she told me her family was pretty cold to each other. The only love she received was from her sister, winter. They looked out for each other. One day winter went off to become a huntress leaving Weiss alone, her 'training' with her father began." Yang gripped her knees trying to keep her emotions in check.

"When Weiss didn't seem to excel in combat, her..." Yang stopped to control her tears. "Her father started becoming more brutal and punished her for failing. Punished her by leaving scars."

Coco froze in shock not believing what she was hearing. "H-her father abused her? Why because she wasn't a skilled fighter at first?! That's such bullshit, we need to take that son of a bitch down!" Coco stood up in anger but Yang stopped her from storming off somewhere. "Even if we could take him to court he has too many lawyers for us to take him down."

Coco sighed and scratched her head "I guess all she can do is graduate beacon and renounce her name." She sighed and grabbed her bag. "I gotta go, velvets gonna get suspicious if I'm not back soon." Coco looked back to Yang and gave some good advice. "She's been through a lot, and you've helped her through some of it. All you can do is stay by her side, dig in your heels and never leave her to face that demon alone." Coco then left.

Yang smiled taking cocos advice to heart. Once her breathing settled down Yang continued her jog through the courtyard. 'Cocos right, I can be there to support her, pick her up if she gets knocked down.' Yang made her way back to her dorm and found the halls were oddly empty. The break had only started today but already beacon was a ghost town. 'People really don't like school.' Yang thought easily making way through the building passing both JNPR and CFVYs dorms.

Once she made it to her room she stepped inside and heard the ringing of a scroll. Looking around the room briefly the blonde fist fighter discovered it was her beloveds scroll. Walking over the the end table Yang picked up the scroll to see it was Weiss' father. In an irritated groan Yang closed the scroll and placed it on the table. At that same moment the door of the bathroom crept open.

"Yang? You're back already?" Yang turned around to see the schnne of her eye standing in the bathroom door way. "That was an awfully quick run."

Yang shrugged and stepped closer to Weiss. "Well I didn't want to freeze myself to death." Yang grinned. "I would've turned myself into a Weiss sickle, if I had." Hearing to horrendous pun Weiss simply groaned as she walked to her dresser and began to clothe herself.

Weiss dropped her robe revealing those awful scars again. Yang didn't say anything, she just waited for her to change so you didn't have to see them. Soon enough Yang gets a message on her phone, from goodwitch of all people.

"Miss xiao long.

I've been instructed to tell you that your team will be receiving a family visitor within 2 hours at the most. Please have someone waiting in your dorm then to let them in.

-miss goodwitch."

"Huh, so apparently we'll be having guests in a bit, didn't really expect dad or qrow to come see us." Yang shrugged it off looking up to see Weiss pull her dress over the top of the scars. Yang smiled seeing her turn around smiling.

"Maybe they wished to surprise you." The heiress said putting on her small crown hair tie. "It wouldn't be the first time your family showed up at beacon, drunk mind you."

Yang snickered remembering qrows little quarrel with winter. Which only seemed to remind her of the shit that went down afterwards. The massive Grimm attack, the white fang, and cinder. The monstrous women tried to steal the power of the fall maiden during that attack, but luckily she failed and she lost what part of it she had.

"Hey Qrow gets hammered whenever he wants, no one can stop him, not even my dad." Yang smirked as she walked over to Weiss. "But maybe his nieces girlfriend could talk some sense into him. You do have a way with words." Yang put her hand on Weiss' check getting ready for a soft kiss.

Weiss smiled and put her hand over Weiss'. "That'd be on hell of a challenge." And with that the two shared a soft kiss.

 _With Blake and Ruby~_

Ruby shivered as she rubbed her arms for warmth. "Why did we have to get out of the dorm room?" She said directing the question to Blake.

The black haired Faunus looked back to her girlfriend. "Because, Yang and Weiss needed time alone. They've been through some shit recently and needed the room to themselves."

Ruby nodded then piped up. "That's nice and all but, why didn't we just got to JNPRs room?"

Ruby said huddling up with Blake as they waited for an air ship.

"Because Jaune likes Weiss and if he finds out they're dating it'll crush him." Blake said rubbing Ruby's cheeks. "You really should've put on a scarf, it's freezing out here."

Before their conversation could continue any further an airship flew by, though this air ship had a logo on it the wasn't part of the other kingdoms. "Is that, a schnne logo?" Ruby said squinting her eyes through the snow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel back in the grove for writing and got the next chapter of weiss' night mate done. Hope you enjoy!**

Weiss rested her head on the legs of Yang Xiao long, they waited patiently for their guest to arrive, whoever they are. Yang gently ran her fingers over the heiress' back muscles helping to relax the girl and help work the stress knots out of her. "You know maybe you should invest in a masseuse, professional hands are better than my rough fighting ones." Yang said moving her hands down to Weiss' lower back.

Weiss groaned and shook her head. "Nah your hands are perfect, better than the best masseuse in atlas." Weiss' words gave Yang a gleeful smile as she kept working the stress out of her girlfriends back. Weiss always worked herself to death when it came to school, writing late night reports or pulling all-nighters in preparation for an exam. Due to this Yang took any opportunity to help her relax or work any stress out of her.

Before Yang could give it her all in a back massage there was a knock on the door. "Whelp looks like our guest is here, it's probably not Qrow unless he's sober. He'd hit the door a lot harder if he was drunk." Yang said remembering the door they had to replace the last time he came. The young hand to hand fighter jumped up from the bed and went to the door, she swiftly wrapped her hand around the door knob and opened it almost as swiftly.

Yang was not expecting what she saw, it looked kinda like a short haired, younger, slightly more boyish version of Weiss. The young man wore a Blue best with pin white stripes running across it. Yang just stood there dumb struct by this person. The young man place his hand over his mouth and cleared his throat. "Good morning to you, my name is Whitley Schnee. Brother to your teammate Weiss Schnee. I've come to have a word with my sister and her 'friend' Yang Xiao Long, would they happen to be in?"

Yangs eyes glowed red as she was ready to slam the door on Whitley's face but was stopped when the gentle hand of her girlfriend touched her. "Whitley, what are you doing here, no wait let me guess father sent you?" Weiss said her voice calm but her eyes screamed a quiet fury.

The young Schnee smiled and put his hands behind his back. "Unfortunately father was caught in several meetings and business transactions and couldn't come in person. So he asked me to come and talk some sense into you." He stepped closer to the doorway. "May I come in? A hall way isn't the best place for a talk."

Weiss looked at Yang, her temper was under control now but she was still unhappy with this. "Give is a minute." Weiss shut the door and Yang let out a strangled breath. "So, now you've met my brother. Kinda wished you'd never have to but we don't get what we want." Weiss rubbed her temples and sighed. "Alright get dressed, I'll see if this can be quick."

Yang shivered and turned to her dresser. "He looks so much like you, it's fucking freaky..." whilst the two got dressed Yang decided to question Weiss about this. "You're really going to hear this out? I doubt you father told him to say anything different from what he said at the communication hub."

Yang threw on her standard orange crop top (emblem and all), brown leather jacket with rolled up sleeves, black torn at the knees leggings, and her orange scarf she dyed white on the tips. A symbol of her loved one.

Weiss' outfit was the same as usual. The only real difference was that the red decorative inside of her boots and jacket was not a more orange color. She did this to show her connection to Yang and their love.

Once the two were properly dressed she opened the door and looked at the waiting Whitley. Weiss took in a soft breath and spoke. "Alright come on in, let's talk." They moved letting Whitley in their room.

Weiss stood by her and Yang's bed a soft fury in her eyes as she watched Whitley inspect their room. "Quite the... unique decor, only two bed? Seems like a poor choice." Weiss could practically hear Yang's teeth grinding. "But enough criticism let me get straight to business. As you've probably guessed father sent me to bring you home."

Weiss crossed her arms looking at Whitley "I thought I had made it clear to father that I would be staying at beacon for the winter?" Weiss knew that was clear but also knew that with her father it was his way or no way.

Whitley nodded keeping his smile. "Father and mother believes that your judgement might be clouded by your 'friends'. Now please sister let's return home promptly before father is annoyed."

Yang finally snapped slamming her hand down, her eyes red. "She doesn't have to go anywhere! She's old enough to make the decision to stay here, she doesn't need her fathers permission!"

The heiress She was speaking of placed a hand on Yang's own. "Yang calm down, you know how much gets broken when you're angry." Weiss' soft touch cooled the flame of anger allowing Yang to regain her composure.

Weiss smiled and turned back to her brother. "But she's right, I'm old enough to make my own decisions and act on situations that require my judgement. I don't need fathers help with that."

Whitley sighed disappointed, he looked his sister in the eye. "Sister please, this foolishness must stop. Father told me he would cut your funding if you keep up this nonsense." Weiss' eyes widened slightly knowing he was telling the truth. "You must know deep within that this is all just out of rebellion. This school, these friends, your 'relationship'. None of it is fit for a Schnee."

The brutal blonde was about to go off on him again but was beat to it. "How dare you insult my friends, my school, and my loved one!? You stand there with the Gaul saying how none of this is fit for a Schnee, yet I've learned so much about myself here. I've learned more here than I ever did under fathers 'teachings'. That monster wouldn't no compassion if it slapped him in the face!" As Weiss spoke she walked towards her brother causing him to back up from her.

Yang watched on in amazement as Weiss continued to chew out her brother. "And for a while I didn't either, it was all plans of success and a swift rise to power. But now meeting my friends and falling for someone has Taught me So much, I feel alive, I feel happy. And if my father wishes to take that from me well then he'll need to pull it from my hands!" Weiss forced Whitley out the and shut it behind her.

Weiss turned around with a smile. "That felt pretty good." Weiss sighed feeling so much weight lift off her. Saying everything she had bottled up for that past few years made her feel refreshed and new.

Yang walked over to her and planted a strong kiss onto weiss' lips. The electricity previously running through her felt a hundred times more powerful than before as she returned the kiss. Once the two pulled away Yang spoke. "Weiss that was amazing, the way you chewed him out was inspirational and honestly, kinda hot~."

Weiss rolled her eyes running her hand through the blondes golden hair. "Not right now Yang, let's go get something to eat, all that time waiting and screaming made me hungry." Yang was kinda hungry as well, so she agreed.

The two made their way outside just in time to see the Schnee airship leaving the academy. Weiss smiled seeing her brother leave, though she was quickly filled with sadness realizing her funding would be cut after this. "Well I guess we're gonna be spending lite for the rest of the year. No Dirty money means no expensive dust purchases."

"Eh we'll manage, we stock up for a reason." Spike a familiar voice from in front of the couple. Ruby and Blake stop in front of the two lightly covered in snow. "So what was with the Schnee airship?" Blake asked dusting the snow off her shoulder.

Weiss looked back at the airship now off in the distance. "Let's just say it was a family reunion." The heiress turned her head back to her teammates. "Any way what are you two doing here?" She asks looking the two over.

They hadn't actually gone to the gym and didn't even have their bags since they were left in the school locker. "Well we said we were going to the gym but actually we wanted to give you some space instead." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head seeing she's been caught in her lie.

Weiss sighs and rolls her eyes. "Well thanks for the attempt to give us privacy, now let's go eat, me and Yang were just heading out for some, My father probably hasn't taken the money from my card yet so we should be fine."

Blake smiled. "As long as we go somewhere with sushi I'm up for it. Should be fun to spend some Schnee money." The team smiled and quickly ran to catch the next airship to the city.

 _With Whitley~_

The young man sighed as he called his father to let him know how the 'talk' went. As the computer connected to the beacon communication tower He starred at the schnee logo. Soon enough he was met with his white haired father. "Hello Whitley, I presume your sister didn't come willingly?" Whitley sighed and nodded. The current CEO of Schnee dust company sighed. "Well I suppose I'll have to take drastic measures. Tell winter to contact me when she was has the time."


End file.
